


Close your eyes (or that time Gabe pole vaulted for Sam)

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Written based on a comment I liked on Facebook - original comment was “One of my favorite things in fan fiction is an angel yelling "Close your eyes!" before shit goes down.” Followed by several comments about how Gabriel would need to pole jump or pogo up to Sam to cover his eyes. Wish I could have fit in a pogo stick somehow but this was the best I could do.I may turn this into a longer piece if there is interest.





	1. Chapter 1

They were surrounded by demons. The last time Sam had seen Dean he was swinging a scythe he’d got from god only know where and was decapitating several of the mothers with one swing. If Sam wasn’t so busy fighting himself he’d have appreciated the technique. As it was he was too caught up fighting a dirty knife fight with one sadistic son of a bitch whilst another was pulling him backwards by his frigging hair! He couldn’t see how they would get out of this one, there were simply too many. Cas had gone awol right at the start which would have surprised Sam if he wasn’t so god damned tired. Suddenly out of no where he hears Cas call out in a loud voice “close your eyes!” He sees Dean duck down, but Sam doesn’t have the time to react as the Demon holding his hair is forcing his head up and he can’t take his eyes of the knife guy or it’ll be the last thing he does. Out of the corner of his eye Sam sees a short figure with unmistakable golden hair pole vault over knife guy kicking hair guy squarely in the face before landing on Sam’s back piggy back style and slapping his hand over Sam’s eyes. 

“Hiya Samshine, shame it took several demons before you let me jump you but hey we’re here now and now you know how flexible I am! Wanna see how well I can do the splits too?”


	2. I’m never leaving this blanket nest, ever again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to see how many cliches I can get into one story (no reason why, just for kicks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration yet again from another Facebook post. This time it was sad and soft sentence starters “I’m never leaving this blanket nest, ever again”.

“Gabriel?” Sam squeaked, cleared his throat and tried again. “Um, will you ah, dude I know you ain’t heavy but uh, get off?” 

“Ah Sammy, tell me you don’t like the feel of me pressed up against ya!” Gabriel replied jumping down. 

Whilst Sam couldn’t see him, he just knew Gabriel had winked making that statement.  
A quick glance showed all the demons were dust and Dean and Cas were talking a little way off. 

Relaxing now, Sam turned slowly taking his time to look Gabriel up and down “did you mention something about doing the splits?” He drawled out delighting in the quick look of surprise that registered on Gabriel’s face. 

Before he had time to say anything else he heard a snap and found himself at the foot of the most opulent bed he had ever seen. The thing was fricken heart shaped, covered in satin sheets and goddamned pink and lilac throws and pillows all over it. 

“Really Gabe? This seem like my taste, I don’t know, at all?!” 

“I’m never leaving this blanket nest, ever again and you can’t make me Sammich” Gabriel replied sucking on a cherry flavoured lolly pop. 

“So why did you?” Sam heard himself ask. “Why come to the fight? Why leave at all? Why...” 

“Why save you?” Gabriel finished for him? 

“Yeah, if your ‘blanket nest’ is so great why leave it to save me?” 

“Thought that would have been obvious kiddo. Got lonely in my nest, thought I’d find myself someone to snuggle with” 

“Gabriel, I am done being messed me. If this is a joke to you then just take me back. Now” 

“Just stay a little longer, please” Gabriel looked sincere for once. Which in itself was enough to convince Sam to stay, still he kept his face passive. 

“Why me Gabe?” 

“Look kid, my brothers are all either fighting or locked up, Dad’s done a runner, Cassies always busy with Deano, and I’m fed up of the fantasies that aren’t real and of denying what I really want. Everything hurts Sammie, being with you is the only good thing left in the world anymore. Besides your hairs so soft I just want to pet it until I forget everything but how soft it is.” 

“Damn it Gabriel” Sam starts chuckling despite himself. “You just can’t do serious can you?!” He laughs. 

“Hello! Trickster!!” Is Gabe’s only reply. 

“So we gonna watch chick flicks and braid each other’s hair on that bed of yours or do you wanna make good on your words and show me how flexible you really are?” Sam challenges with a wink. 

“Well when you put it like that Sasquatch, how can I resist?” Another snap is the last thing he hears before there’s a blindfold over his eyes and handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. 

The last coherent thought he has for a while is ‘where the hell did he cuff me to on a fricken heart shaped bed!’

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the character of supernatural. 
> 
> You can also now find me on Tumblr @destielsabriel2583


End file.
